


M. F.

by pengukat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Goodbye everyone I hardly knew ye, Humour, Mother-daughter roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, The best thing I've done or the worst, Villaneve, mother figure, trololololololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengukat/pseuds/pengukat
Summary: In which Villanelle seeks out a mother figure.





	M. F.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of needing a break from a challenging chapter and a Twitter kerfluffle that blew up on June 24, Sunday afternoon EDT. Clarification: ground zero seems to be this exchange with Luke Jennings (author Codename Villanelle) https://twitter.com/LukeJennings1/status/1010894835497209856 about a quote regarding Eve's relationship with Villanelle.
> 
> MF states: "I think Eve represents something to Villanelle that she never had; a stable mother figure who takes a deep and genuine interest in her."
> 
> Cue twitter flailing
> 
> I will understand if no one reads a single thing I write ever again from here on out.

"Mummy, I want a hug. Can I have a hug?" said Villanelle.

"Of course, Oksana darling. Mummy loves hugs. Big hug for Oksana," Eve responded.

They hugged. 

"Okay, that was a very nice hug," said Villanelle. "Can I take your shirt off now?" 

"Uh, why, yes you may. Wait, shouldn't I be taking my own shirt off? I'm your mother, after all."

"No - no! I want to do it. Sometimes children take their mothers tops off. Let me take your shirt off, mummy."

"Um, sure. Villanelle, this is so fucking weird." 

"Shh!" Villanelle hushed. "Hold still!"

Eve obeyed. She crossed her arms self-consciously once she was fully exposed.

"Mummy, show me your boobies. I want to see them."

"Can you - can you not call them that?"

Villanelle rolled her eyes. "Oh, mummy, let me suck on your nipples. I'm so hungry, I want some of that lovely, luscious breast milk." 

"That's so gross, breast milk STINKS. And how old are you again in this scenario? Are your arms even long enough to have taken my shirt off?"

"Stop breaking character!" Villanelle hissed. 

"Seriously though, are you a baby? Because babies can't take shirts off their mothers."

"I'm not a baby," Villanelle said in exasperation. "I'm of legal age."

"Well, I wouldn't be lactating any more at that point, would I?"

"I think you are severely overthinking this."

"I think we're not overthinking enough!" Eve groaned. "Can't we just do inexperienced teacher and naughty student again?"

"I'm sick of teacher and student! You keep forgetting which one of us is the teacher half way through. Since when is the student older than the teacher?"

"Tons of working women go to night school," Eve argued. "Don't look down on working women professionals seeking education!"

"You told me you'd give this a shot." 

"I AM trying! It's weird!"

Villanelle flipped Eve over and yanked her pants off. "I can see how wet you are!" 

Eve covered her face. "It's still weird!" 

Villanelle grinned like a fox, stroking. "I came out of here, you know."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU - oh god, you can't put your mouth there after saying shit like that - wait, right there, oh, harder - yeah - fuck - I hate you so much, you fucking bitch -"

"That's no way to talk to your daughter," Villanelle said, and gave a particularly vicious lick.

Eve's eyes rolled back in her head, and she came. 

Villanelle lay on her side and watched as Eve's breathing slowed. She waited until Eve had calmed down enough to smirk, "I want mummy to touch me there too."

Eve glared at the ceiling. "I need at least three months of boring vanilla sex until I even REMOTELY consider trying something like this again."

Villanelle pondered this. "So that's not a no, then."

"Shut up."


End file.
